


Song and Dance

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Space Pals are here but not in name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: Bradley investigates when a flock of sirens come to the kingdom.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Stealing (with permission) bits of Eternally_Exhausted's kingdom from "Prizes, Plunder, and Adventure" to mix with my own ideas for this. Pretty much just needed an excuse for siren!B to meet a siren!Benny and their universe seemed the best suited for the meeting.

Bradley had set off as soon as he heard news from the prince of what was going on. Something was causing a ruckus down in the streets and Emmet had come running saying that he’d heard screams. And Bradley definitely heard screaming, but it was strange. As he grew closer to the source of the chaos he began to hear singing. Sweet melodies that floated toward him and rang with a familiarity that worried him.

Siren song.

If sirens had come into the kingdom and had begun to sing he needed to get rid of them quickly. Song tranced humans were easy targets if the sirens had decided to use the streets for a hunting ground. Bradley could already see a sizable crowd near the town square and headed in that direction, figuring the invaders must be there. Closer to the songs of his brethren gave him another strange sight.

No one within ear shot was tranced. Instead they were smiling and dancing. A scream rang out and he quickly located the sound as coming from someone being lifted off the ground by a solid black siren. Just as he began to storm toward them though he watched the siren descend back to the ground and release the human who ran off laughing instead of terrified.

Just what was going on?

He stood still for a minute and looked around. Several colorful forms weaved among the crowd and he counted each one to know what he was up against. He spotted five in total before whirling around as a clawed hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist and came face to face with number six.

“Hey, big guy!” the siren greeted in a cheerful chirp. “Come and dance!”

Before he could protest, Bradley found himself plucked from the crowd and spun into the middle of a dancing group. Laughing humans and dancing sirens twirled together in time to the sounds of singing and tinkling bells- the latter sound located in the form of silver bells tied around the sirens’ ankles that rang out in time to their tapping claws.

 _“They don’t seem to be a threat.”_ Gair piped up. _“It actually looks like everyone’s having fun.”_

Bradley had been about to respond when a flash of bright blue, the siren that had dragged him into the crowd, popped up in front of him and flashed a dazzling smile. His claws tapped and the bells around his ankles jingled, but he stayed mostly in one spot just watching the other.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” he asked. 

“I don’t dance.” Bradley gruffed. Though they didn’t seem threatening he wasn’t about to let his guard down.

The siren’s head tilted to one side and his tapping momentarily stopped. Then he resumed the rhythm and smiled wider. “I bet you’ve heard stories about sirens, haven’t you? About how we’re man eaters and all?”

“It’s the truth.” Bradley countered.

The other nodded while shrugging. “For some. My flock doesn’t eat human though. We’re more into socializing with them. You don’t have to be afraid.”

Bradley grinned, careful to keep his teeth behind his lips. They would give him away. “Trust me, little blue. I’m _not_ afraid of any of you.”

“Then why not dance with me?” The siren’s smile turned just a little cunning. “Unless you are afraid.”

Bradley frowned.

_“Why not, B? You might even have fun.”_

Then his eyes rolled. “You know what? Fine. Let’s dance, little blue.”

The siren whooped and his wings spread in an arc, clearing space by gently pushing people away from him. His claws began to tap harder, the bells jingling louder, and the other sirens began to change their beats to match. The songs began to gain some speed and what had been a slower dance suddenly became wild. Bradley followed along with the shorter siren’s footwork, feeling like they were toeing a line between dance and fight, and found himself actually getting into it. Around him he spotted flashes of color from the other sirens- white, red, yellow, black, and pink- and his head turned for a moment to see they’d circled in close.

“Eyes on me, big guy.” the blue caught his attention again. 

He turned back and they continued to follow each other’s motions even as the songs grew faster and more wild. By now the dance had turned intricate with a rhythm and pattern only they seemed to know. The blue siren laughed and Bradley grinned as they were caught up in each other.

Then they dipped close briefly and one of the siren’s hands came up to brush gentle claws across Bradley’s cheek, the blue giving him a wink and spreading his wings in a way that seemed like showing off. He did a quick spin and Bradley caught a glimpse of fanned and raised tail feathers while his back was turned. The siren was showing off, being flashy and twisting in ways that displayed a shimmer in his feathers that stirred something in Bradley.

Was he presenting?

He hadn’t meant to shift, but suddenly Bradley found himself towering further over the other in his true form. Silence rang clearly as the sirens at once stopped moving and six pairs of wide startled eyes pointed his way. Internally he groaned. Just when he’d actually been enjoying himself.

“Hot _damn_.” The blue began to laugh and suddenly the song and dance returned in full swing. “Definitely didn’t expect _that_! Oh man, you're _huge_!”

“Y’don’t have t’be afraid.” Bradley grinned, this time letting his elongated canines show.

“Afraid? Of you?” The siren scoffed while eyeing Bradley’s teeth with some trepidation. “Maybe a bit. I’m Benny, by the way.” His wings slowly fanned out and Bradley found himself chuckling as the other slowly began to show off again.

He was glad he’d joined in on the dance.


End file.
